Of Snake's and Lightning
by AvaTheDarkLord
Summary: Killua and Gon are the two new students, transferred into Class 3-E. While aiding the assassination of Koro-Sensei, the duo battle through a civil war, a crazed gang of killers, and delve into the secrets behind the Assassination Classroom. Whoever said their job would be easy? NagisaxKarma Karagisa. GonxKillua


**A/N This one is gonna be a HunterXHunter / AssClass crossover, but I'm probably going to end up making people a bit OC, coz I'm not really sure how to write people… ;-; cri**

 **Pairings: Karagisa...duh...Gon/Killua because I can ship that. Erm, that's all...I think? XD**

 **I haven't read the manga for AssClass, but I went and bought 1-4 the other day, and plan on reading it next weekend! Sorry~! This will take place...mh..I'd like to say before Episode 15ish of the Second Season? So before the whole thing with Kayano and Koro-Sensei's past, and the 'Civil War,' and space and just naaah... but after his confrontation with the Principle, and the Principle's past? Otherwise people won't feel very 'kill-y.' YUSH.**

 **ONE**

After a string of unsuccessful assassination attempts, on 'Unkillable' teacher of Class 3-E, there were less and less assassins called in, to try for themselves, and instead, time was devoted on training the current students instead. This was because students had been transferred in, to try for themselves, Ritsu, Itona, and still no results…As a last resort, two new students are called for, both young prodigies, in the Hunter Business, one being an Ex-Assassin, and the other a powerful, headstrong boy, with immense power.

"We're getting two more students today, right?" Rio Nakamura questioned, as she sat down at the one the desks, one of the earliest students of the class to arrive. Her question was directed at Nagisa and Kayano, who both had arrived early as well. Other than the trio, Megu Kataoka, Touka Yada and Yuzuki Fuwa were the only other students present yet, and Ritsu, _obviously_.

"Mhm! Koro-Sensei hasn't told us much about them, do you think they're assassins? There's not been as many recently." Kayano asked, and both pondered, before nodding.

"Probably. It would be odd, otherwise." Nagisa inputted, and Nakamura nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what they'll be like. Koro-Sensei seems to be able to win over everyone." Yuzuki added, from her desk, meaning Itona, Karma and Ritsu.

"True." Yada added, with a smile, she didn't mind their teacher half as much recently, as to when the class had first encountered their mutated teacher.

After that, students began to arrive more frequently, starting with people like Koutarou Takebayashi, Kanzaki Yukiko and Manami Okuda, people who were more interested in punctuality, and whatnot, ending up with Kirara Hazama, Itona Horibe, Terasaka Ryouma and Karma Akabane, as the late comers. Karma, as nonchalant as ever, took his seat at the back. It was unusual he arrive this early, even if he was still the latest of the class, and thus, he's abnormal behaviour was likely attributed to the arrival of the two new students the class they had been told to expect. Koro-Sensei arrived, through the door, at his typical abnormal speed, unfazing the class, who were used to his antics.

Karasuma entered next, ushering in two boys. Neither looked old enough to be in the class, both short, baby-faced, barely teenagers.

"These are the new students." Karasuma pointed down at them, before leaving, heading back to the staff room, most likely. Koro-Sensei didn't know a great deal about the two boys in front of him, both had been called for, by Karasuma, and so obviously were not regular children, and yet, looking at the two, both looked to be young, naive pre-teens.

"Ah, how about you introduce yourselves?" He suggested, taking the time to analyse the duo. Both were short, and while one had short silvery-white hair, and piercing eyes, the other had ridiculously high spiked black hair, and an ambery shade of eyes, that seemed to hold both understanding and naivety, all at once.

"I'm Gon!" The one decked in the typical grey and black uniform grinned, however, instead of a typical black tie, the teen had a green one. He held up a hand excitedly, and gave a sharp wave and a grin. The other rolled his eyes.

"You've gotta offer more than that, idiot." He snapped, lightly punching the boy beside him, in the arm. Pouting, the green-tied teen nodded.

"I'm Gon Freecs. I'm 14! Erm…" He paused, it seemed almost as if steam was coming out of the short boys ears, the boy beside him sighed.

"Stop thinking so hard." He grumbled, deciding to introduce himself instead.

"I'm Killua Zoldyck." Despite his pestering that Gon offer more information, the teen was pretty much a hypocrite. His own introduction was as minimal as possible. Despite that, the sharp witted boy noticed the Takoyaki-like figure at the front of the class stiffen for the smallest fraction of a second.

"Nice to meet you both. Please take a seat. Killua there's a space for you beside Nagisa." Koro-Sensei paused, while Nagisa raised a hand, to indicate who he was, to the white haired teen. With a nod, the boy took a seat, beside the tealette.

"And Gon, there's a space free at the back, beside Karma." He added, and Gon gave a quick ' _mmh!'_ and practically bounced to the empty desk at the back, beside the bored looking redhead.

To the rest of the class, it was obvious both had been briefed about the situation in their classroom, neither seemed phased by the large yellow figure teaching them, nor did either radiate danger...or even look 'assassin...y.' Well not to everyone…

Out of the entire class, only three individuals peaked Killua's interest. The first, of course, was the large figure teaching. Their target radiated an aura Killua knew too well, the aura of an assassin. Of course, in a class of kids training to assassinate him, everyone was radiating bloodlust, and yet, some were more notable than others. However, the fact the teacher in front of them seemed to be not only an assassin himself, but a highly skilled one, from what Killua could detect, put the white haired teen on high alert. He also radiated a mass of power, that Killua could only compare to the top hunters. Other than him, the boy to his right, Nagisa, as he'd been called, had him cautious. Despite his looks, as soon as Killua had entered the room, the blue haired boy was the centre of the white haired boy's focus. His whole being radiated danger, and Killua had to control himself to stop his feet from turning on the spot to flee. No. He'd gotten over the twisted psychology he'd been fed in his youth. _Never take on someone you can't win._ Killua was sure that as an enemy, the boy would be one of the biggest dangers out of the collection of students. The final source of 'danger,' Killua zoned into was the almost animalistic, wild, aura of the redhead at the back. Karma, had been the name he'd been given. His eyes were narrowed the entire time the two had been at the front, and while his body posture had displayed nonchalance, and an uninterested slouch, to the untrained eye, Killua could tell the redheaded boy was sizing them up. It took everything to not squirm under the predatory gaze of the boy.

The classes weren't that bad, every so often, one of the students would throw a knife, or shoot a few rounds, at the speedy teacher, and Killua's view from the front of the class meant he gained a good understanding, pretty quickly, of both the speed and the pattern, of the man's defence. While Killua was sure his Godspeed wouldn't be able to compete in speed with the teacher, it was highly possible he'd be able to score enough hits to finish him off, if the target didn't escape with his speed. The combination of speed and lightning would definitely slow the teacher down, enough for Gon to jump in and assist. Neither of the two new students tried any assassination attempt for the entire morning, and the class were slowly growing more sure that the two new boys were not assassins after all, and were just regular students. The fact that both seemed too young and scrawny, as well as the initial impression that Gon gave, of being pretty much mentally slow, neither seemed a threat.

Once lunch came around, Koro-Sensei took off, in child-like excitement, boasting about having Afternoon Tea in England planned. Once he zipped off, the class decided it was a good time to pounce the two new students. Karma didn't really know what to think of the boy that had been seated next to him. He'd noticed the sideward glances the dark haired boy had given him, clearly observing him, and though he'd seemed to be staring in fascination, more than calculatingly, Karma had felt a tad unnerved.

"You're Gon, right?" A voice asked, and the boy turned to the AI in the corner, who'd spoke to him first. Gon, as unobservant as he could be, sometimes, suddenly noticed Ritsu, and gapped, momentarily, before regaining his composure. Gon nodded, moving closer to the AI.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ritsu! I did some searching on you...I hope you don't mind. When Karasuma-Sensei brought you both in, I thought you would be an assassin. Yet, you're records show no such thing." Ritsu explained, her speech perking up ears. Gon wasn't an assassin? He was just a normal student? _**Eh**_?

"Nice to meet you too! Mh! I'm a Hunter, not an assassin!" Gon grinned. Hunters weren't exactly a common profession in Japan, but they were heard of, at least, in recent years, the discovery of more land, and the growing difficulty of the exam meant less and less people succeed in becoming a hunter. So the teens revelation did perk up some interest, so he wasn't a weakling after all?

Killua had noticed the AI, and after her revelations about searching for Gon's information, the teen had tensed, slightly, before whipping around, as he stood up, to lock eyes with the pixilated figure of Ritsu, eyes narrowed, threateningly, warning her not to mention anything about his lineage. The AI seemed to realise this, and gave a brief, sharp nod, in agreement.

"So, you're Killua, right?" A green haired girl two seats over asked, standing up, to move over to his desk, the blue haired boy beside her came over too, and a blonde a row behind.

"Yeah. I'm sorry…" He trailed, not knowing her name.

"Ah, yes, sorry, I'm Kayano!" The green haired girl chirped.

"And I'm Nakamura. You've probably already picked up on Nagisa's name." Rio added, with a small smile.

"Yeah." Killua nodded, turning to look at Gon, in his conversation with the AI, before then locking eyes with the redhead, who had been intently staring at Gon. As soon as their eyes met, Killua took a step back, feeling as though he was in a standoff with a dragon. When it came down to it, Killua could probably beat the teen anyway, with a few zaps of electricity, and yet the bloodlust the boy gave off scared the ex-assassin.

"Oh, that's Karma…" Kayano added, noticing their stare off. Killua nodded, finally drawing his eyes away, while Nagisa's eyes snapped up to look at the redhead briefly.

"He's strong." Killua admitted, Nakamura nodded, while Kayano looked slightly surprised. Nagisa finally broke back away from staring at the redhead.

"How did you know that?" Kayano enquired and Killua shrugged.

"Can sense his bloodlust. It's practically unrivaled." Killua shrugged again.

"..." Kayano seemed to freeze, and ponder slightly.

"When does Koro-Sensei come back?" Killua asked, feeling comfortable to attempt an assassination attempt upon the teachers return.

"In about 20 minutes?" A dark haired girl to the side answered, stood beside a bright haired girl.

"Oh, I'm Touka, by the way." The girl added, giving a grin, pointing to the girl beside her, "And this is Hayami."

"Nice to meet you…" Killua trailed, eyes darting back to the redhead, who'd stood up and moved over to Gon and the AI, twirling one of the green rubbery knives as he did. His movement didn't go unmissed by Gon either, who raised a head, locking eyes with the boy. Killua tried to perk up his ears to hear their words, and yet, with Yada and Hayami's arrival, the group surrounding him had broken into idle chatter, causing him to be unable to pick up anything from the trio's conversation. _He better not lay a hand on Gon_.

"So you're not an assassin?" Karma asked, sitting beside the shorter boy. Said boy shook his head.

"That's unexpected." Karma announced, and Gon gave a quick frown, of confusion, before breaking back into his usual smile.

"How so?" Gon questioned, and Karma turned to look to the side, gaze directed at Terasaka's gang, which included Itona.

"This class has a habit of gaining new students, who coincidentally end up as assassins, or capable of keeping up with the octopus…" Karma trailed, catching Nagisa's eyes briefly, as the group at the front of the class turned to look at them.

"Oh. I see!" Gon smiled, noticing the interaction between the two students.

The duo fell into silence for a few seconds, before Gon uttered a single sentence.

The redhead froze.

Stood up.

Walked over to Nagisa, tugging him out of the class, before he could protest, slamming the door was he went. The majority of the class, who'd been packing up their stuff, to leave for lunch, looked shocked at the sudden actions of Karma.

"Gon." Killua called, the dark haired teen turned, and bounced over, grinning.

"What was up with him?" Killua asked, pulling Gon out of the earshot of the rest of the class.

"I just asked him how long he'd been in a relationship with that boy." Gon pouted, and Killua paused, before breaking out into laughter. Trust Gon to notice something like that so quickly when it was obvious none of the class knew.

"Which one? Nagisa?" Killua asked, having also noticed the brief moment the two had shared, catching one another's eyes.

Gon nodded, and Killua gave another small laugh, ruffling the teen's hair.

"Only you Gon...only you'd notice something like that so quickly, I assume no one else knows, the way he left, in such a panic. Ne, those two are probably the best in the class, from what I can tell. Just thought I'd let you know."

With that, the large yellow teacher landed back on the earth, outside the Class 3-E Building, with a small thud, snapping up the head of the white haired ex-assassin.

"It's time Gon…." Killua grinned.


End file.
